


Nuovi equilibri

by Losiliel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Beleriand, Cousin Incest, Established Relationship, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Light Dom/sub, Light breath play, M/M, Memories of Aman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Self-Hatred, post-Thangorodrim
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losiliel/pseuds/Losiliel
Summary: Scritta per la dodicesima edizione del P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia & Lande di Fandom.Prompt: Prima e dopo il Thangorodrim





	Nuovi equilibri

 

Una volta c’erano sguardi furtivi e sorrisi d’intesa, che cercavate di mascherare a chi vi stava vicino. Lunghe cavalcate per raggiungere luoghi isolati e nascosti, sotto rami risplendenti di verde e di oro, sopra morbidi manti erbosi.

Adesso c’è un capanno tra la neve. Un freddo avamposto in una terra desolata, verso cui vi dirigete separandovi dagli uomini con cui state viaggiando. C’è una porta sigillata dal gelo, che sbatte contro il muro quando viene forzata, un ambiente umido, un focolare spento, un giaciglio polveroso. Non perdete tempo a raggiungerlo. Mesi di lontananza pesano sulle vostre spalle e quando vi ritrovate il bisogno esplode incontrollato. Vi strappate di dosso i mantelli e le giacche, vi aggredite con la bocca e coi denti, incespicate l’uno nell’altro, finite contro la parete.

Una volta c’erano occhi negli occhi, e timidi baci quando i vestiti scivolavano sull’erba. Sguardi in cui perdersi mentre i vostri corpi si svelavano. Brividi sulla pelle, sebbene l’aria fosse tiepida e profumata.

Adesso davanti agli occhi hai il muro. Una mano d’acciaio, marchingegno elaborato che il tuo amante governa con estrema destrezza, ti tiene i polsi inchiodati sopra la testa, il suo fiato caldo ti soffia tra i capelli, il suo petto preme contro la tua schiena. L’altra sua mano, quella fatta di carne e di ossa, ti scioglie i lacci dei pantaloni e li abbassa fino a mezza coscia. Poi risale, e due dita ti si insinuano in bocca.  
“Succhia.”  
L’ordine ti affonda dentro, fin nel basso ventre, come una lama di fuoco, e tu fai scorrere la lingua su quelle dita lunghe, callose, che sanno di neve e di cuoio, e capisci che non resisterai a lungo. Troppo tempo siete stati separati, troppe volte hai immaginato questo momento. Ora basta, sai cosa devi fare. Stringi i denti e mordi.  
Un gemito tra i tuoi capelli, una spinta in avanti, e ti è addosso con tutto il suo peso. Lo senti duro contro i tuoi glutei, e maledici la stoffa che vi separa. Ma le sue dita restano dove sono.  
“Ancora.”  
E tu mordi – ancora – finché senti la pelle aprirsi sotto i denti, il sapore del sangue sulla lingua.

Una volta c’erano essenze di olii profumati tra cui scegliere. C’erano carezze su corpi nudi, parole senza senso e mezze risate per nascondere l’imbarazzo quando le mani scendevano tra le gambe e accendevano un desiderio proibito. C’erano dita tremanti che entravano piano, e timidi sguardi, e volti arrossati dal turbamento per quell’atto così intimo, così trasgressivo.

Adesso ci sono due dita bagnate di sangue e di saliva che penetrano con forza dentro di te, che aprono una via conosciuta. Non c’è più niente di proibito, per voi. Potreste farlo davanti ai suoi uomini, che sono là fuori a perlustrare la zona, e non proveresti vergogna. Anzi, il pensiero ti eccita. Vai incontro alla sua mano inarcandoti all’indietro. Vuoi di più. Vuoi tutto. Subito. Sono mesi che aspetti, che immagini le sue mani su di te, dentro di te. E adesso che finalmente le hai, il dolore non è abbastanza. Il _piacere_ non è abbastanza.

Una volta c’erano parole sussurrate all’orecchio, rotte dall’emozione, incredule davanti all’intensità dei vostri sentimenti, che chiedevano permessi, mormoravano rassicurazioni. E c’erano quelle che sfuggivano di bocca nel pieno dell’amplesso, i vostri nomi in una lingua antica, come una promessa di eternità.

Adesso c’è solo il tuo mugugno insoddisfatto quando le sue dita si ritirano, e la sua imprecazione spezzata quando si fa strada dentro di te con un’urgenza che rispecchia la tua.  
È forte, il tuo amante. Così forte che quasi ti alza da terra quando spinge verso l’alto per affondare del tutto, così forte che fatichi a respirare quando la sua mano ti si serra attorno alla gola. È giusto così, in questo mondo non c’è che la forza per sopravvivere.  
E anche tu sei forte. Potresti liberare le braccia dalla sua presa artificiale, potresti strappargli la mano dal tuo collo.  
Non lo fai. Vuoi che rimangano segni viola sulla tua gola, e sui tuoi polsi le incisioni di quelle dita fasulle. Vuoi che restino per sempre, a marchiarti come suo, un’unione suggellata dalla morte a cui l’hai sottratto, dalla vita di sofferenza a cui l’hai condannato. La mancanza d’aria ti confonde, ti ubriaca. Il polmoni bruciano, il cuore ti martella nel petto. Sempre più forte. La paura ti scorre nelle vene, alimenta il desiderio, ti porta al limite.

Una volta l’orgasmo arrivava come un’onda che vi travolgeva, improvvisa, persino inattesa. Non c’era che da lasciarsi andare: tenersi ben stretti l’uno all’altro, dita piantate nei muscoli, cosce serrate attorno alla vita, e farsi innalzare da quell’onda fino al cielo. E precipitare, stremati, euforici. Era estasi, era comunione di spiriti, erano due corpi che si fondevano in uno solo.  
Era la conferma che ciò che avevate era reale.

Adesso è qualcosa da conquistare, a denti stretti, al ritmo delle sue spinte che si fanno più vigorose e delle imprecazioni che le accompagnano. Le tue e le sue. In questo mondo, tutto è da conquistare.  
Tu, con le braccia inchiodate sopra la testa, in preda alle vertigini per la mancanza d’aria, duro e pulsante come solo lui sa farti diventare, devi aspettare la sua mano, e sai che non te la concederà se non all’ultimo.  
Lo imploreresti, se servisse.  
Ma non vuole suppliche, il tuo amante, mentre ti si pianta dentro alla ricerca di un sollievo effimero, che durerà troppo poco. Vuole qualcos’altro. Vuole parole che gli sbattano in faccia ciò che lui prova per sé stesso.  
E tu le conosci, anche se fanno male. E le sputi fuori, perché, arrivato a questo punto, faresti di tutto.  
“Avrei dovuto lasciarti lassù” gli dici, “non vali nemmeno una freccia”.  
Lui non aspettava che quello. Si irrigidisce in un’ultima spinta, dalla sua gola esce un lamento strozzato, troppo simile a un singhiozzo, mentre ti riversa dentro rabbia liquida, e paura, e rancore.  
La tua gola è libera, ora, l’aria che ti entra nei polmoni ti restituisce un attimo di lucidità, poi la sua mano scende tra le tue gambe e al solo tocco esplode il piacere, schizza contro il muro.

Le tue membra si sciolgono, ma il tuo amante ti circonda con un braccio e ti sorregge, mentre con l’altro si sostiene alla parete per impedire che ci finiate contro.  
“Mae…” dici, ma lui scuote la testa.  
“Lo so” mormora tra i tuoi capelli bagnati dalla neve e dal sudore. “Lo so.”  
In questo, niente è cambiato. È ancora una conferma.

Una volta c’erano i baci, dopo. C’era pelle contro pelle, scivolosa, appiccicosa, sudata, e baci bagnati, languidi e pigri. Sapori che si mescolavano, il tuo e il suo, e talvolta quello salato delle lacrime, versate per la paura di poter perdere quell’amore proibito. C’erano corpi avvinghiati e gambe intrecciate, e tenere carezze che col tempo si facevano audaci e tornavano a infiammare il desiderio, per un nuovo amplesso, a ruoli capovolti.

Adesso c’è spazio vuoto tra i vostri due corpi, sdraiati faccia a faccia sul giaciglio dove siete crollati. Vestito, lui, che ha trovato la forza di richiudersi i pantaloni; tu, con i tuoi ancora mezzi calati. Palpebre abbassate, ciglia che nascondono gli sguardi, occhi asciutti.  
Di lacrime, non ce ne saranno più. Lui, le ha finite in prigione. Le tue sono rimaste sul ghiaccio.

Una volta era un piacere.  
Adesso è un bisogno.

Una volta era amore.  
Adesso, dipendenza.

Eppure è questo che sogni nelle lunghe notti invernali, quando giaci solo nel tuo letto, nella tua fortezza lontana mille leghe. Non sono dolci carezze e sguardi innamorati quelli che rimpiangi quando ti tocchi negli interminabili mesi in cui siete separati.  
Sono due dita bagnate di sangue e di saliva che ti si conficcano dentro togliendoti il fiato. È a questo che pensi mentre ti vieni nel pugno dopo pochi colpi arrabbiati, con l’altra mano attorno alla gola che stringe sempre troppo poco. Troppo poco.

Vorresti dirgli basta. È un rapporto che non porta a nulla. Che vi consuma. Che vi distoglie dai vostri compiti. È stata l’ultima volta.

Invece taci, in quel freddo giaciglio nel silenzioso avamposto sotto la neve, e ascolti il tuo cuore che accelera perché sai quello che sta per accadere.

Mandi giù un groppo di saliva quando il tuo amante si toglie la camicia e resta a torso nudo.

Vedi le cicatrici vecchie e quelle nuove. Quelle fatte dai nemici, e le altre.

Fremi di anticipazione quando ti offre il coltello.

“È il tuo turno” dice.

Non hai bisogno d’altro. Sei pronto per ricominciare.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mille grazie a kanako91 che ha betato la storia e che mi ha aiutata con la pubblicazione ♥


End file.
